


Can't Help But Fall For Me, Baby

by macmanusbabe13



Series: Crash [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macmanusbabe13/pseuds/macmanusbabe13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The funny thing was, when they met, they crashed into each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help But Fall For Me, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt: Write a story that begins and ends with a crash

The funny thing was, when they met, they crashed into each other. They each apologized profusely while blushing and picking up their things. The first thing they thought when they finally got a good look at each other was "Holy shit, he's beautiful."  
But being in a high school hallway, they didn't any time to talk to each other before the bell rang. Jensen handed Jared his book before walking quickly to his English class. Jared was disappointed, but before he could call out to the other boy, his friend Chad called out to him.  
"Hey man! Hurry up! If we're late to Algebra again, Mrs. Jackson will write us up!" Chad said while pulling Jared to the Algebra room. Jared had tried to pay attention, but he couldn't. All day he kept thinking about that boy. Why hadn't he seen him before? Was he new? What was his name? Where could I find him again? Chad was bugging him about why he was so distracted, so Jared explained to him about the boy. Chad had been Jared's best friend since 2nd grade, so he already knew that Jared was gay. But with Jared being the captain of the football team, he didn't want to come out as gay. Chad asked him what the boy looked like. "Um, I only saw him for a little bit, but he had green eyes and lightish brown hair. He always had a bunch of freckles." Jared said, trying to give the best description he could. "That could be Jensen Ackles. That kid is in my Biology class. And I'm straight, but that boy is pretty." Chad admitted. "Damn, and you already had Biology. You could've asked him if he bumped into me." Jared said. "Don't worry, we'll find hin after school." Chad promised. Meanwhile, Jensen was still blushing at his clumsiness. Of course he had to go and crash right into some gorgeous boy. And being the shy guy he was, he ran away before they could have any sort of real conversation. Jensen mentally face-palmed.  
"Its ok, Jen. You've bumped into multiple people before, its no big deal." Misha said, trying to comfort his friend. Jensen laughed and shook his head.  
"I know I bump into people a lot, but this was Jared Padalecki. He's cute and he seemed nice, so yeah. I'm an awkward little shit with zero appeal. I'm just worried that I might bump into him again." Jensen explained.  
"Why would you worry about that? You obviously want to see him again!" Misha stated. The bell rang, signaling that school was out for the day. Misha and Jensen gathered their things before walking to their cars.  
"I do want to see him again, but that's all. I can't actually talk to him." Jensen explained. Misha just rolled his eyes and yelled for him to grow some balls before he got in his car and left. Jensen laughed and began to unlock his car when someone yelled.  
"Hey you! Don't get in your car! Yeah, you!" A voice yelled. Jensen turned around to see a boy from his Biology class, Chad. Walking next to him was Jared Padalecki. "Oh sweet Jesus, are you kidding me?" Jensen thought to himself as they got closer.  
"Hey, your name is Jensen, right?" Chad asked. Jensen nodded, trying to hide his blush. Why were they here? And why was Jared looking just as embarrassed?  
"Did you run into Jared this morning?" Chad inquired. Jensen's eyes widened. Oh my god, were they going to jump me just because I ran into Jared? He looked around quickly to see if he could get away from them fast. Obviously I couldn't just get in my car, they would be fast enough to get me before I got inside of the ca-  
"Hey, no need to look so scared. We're not going to hurt you or anything." Jared said while smiling as he interrupted Jensen's thoughts. Jensen tried to calm down, but he was still a little suspicious.  
"Jared has been looking for you all day." Chad said, putting emphasis on the word all. Jared blushed and bumped his shoulder into Chad's shoulder.  
"Hey Chad, why don't you leave? Thanks for your help and all, but I want to talk to Jensen alone." Jared said, trying to get rid of Chad. Chad just laughed before turning on his heels and leaving.  
"I, um. I'm sorry I ran into you. I thought I said sorry earlier? I didn't know it was such a big deal. I'm uh, sorry." Jensen mumbled out, looking at his shoes. Jared looked at Jensen and thought how cute he was.  
"Don't apologize! I've been looking for you all day because I wanted to know who you are." Jared explained. Jensen brought his gaze up to Jared and had a look of shock on his face.  
"You've wanted to know who I am?" Jensen asked, sounding surprised. Jared smiled shyly before nodding. "Not to seem rude or anything,but why?"  
By this time, the parking lot was empty except for the teacher's cars, Jared, Jensen, and their cars.  
"I thought you were cute." Jared said simply. Jensen just looked at him. "You looked adorable when you were embarrassed, so I wanted to find you. I thought maybe we could do something this weekend?" Jared continued.  
"Is this a joke?" Jensen asked, thinking that maybe Jared would lead Jensen on and then embarrass him in front of the school.  
"What? No! Of course not. I'm serious! I want to take you on a date!" Jared said quickly, trying to explain that this wasn't a joke. Jensen looked like he was still suspicious of Jared, so Jared did the only thing he thought would prove he wasn't lying. He grabbed Jensen's head between his hands and pulled him into a kiss.  
Jensen made a muffled sound if surprise before kissing back enthusiastically. Jared's hands went down to Jensen's hips as Jensen wrapped his arms around his neck. They both pulled away breathless.  
"So um, do you believe me now?" Jared asked with a grin on his face. Jensen nodded. "So will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" Jared asked. Jensen smiled before saying yes. Jared pecked Jensen's lips before telling Jensen he would pick him up at 6:00 and asking for his address. Jared wrote it down as well as Jensen's number in his phone. They both said goodbye before driving to their houses.  
The next day, Jensen was looking at himself in the mirror, hoping he looked ok. He and Jared had been texting all day, and Jared said to dress casual. Before he could decide he didn't like his outfit, the doorbell rang. Jensen went downstairs and said goodbye to his parents before walking out the door. He didn't expect Jared to be right outside the door, so he crashed into him. Before Jensen could fall, Jared caught him and steadied him before giving him a big smile.  
"I guess you can't help but fall for me, can't you?" Jared said with a wink. Jensen hit him lightly before they made their way to Jared's car for their first date.


End file.
